


その執事、ビックリ

by aijou (jadedgold)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2CT, Gen, I needed answers, Twin Ciel Theory, after chapter 129, another ciel?, holy shit, oh my gohd, so I made my own answers, sue me, the manga killed me, the twin theory, twins??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgold/pseuds/aijou
Summary: How does one serve you until lies become truth when the truth stands before you?





	その執事、ビックリ

“Now, now, is that any way to greet your brother? Although I’d ask you for a hug, you’re drenched.”

I’ve known the young master was rather naughty, and he lied about being Ciel Phantomhive but I, despite being a demon, never thought the real one would live through those stabs 3 years ago.  
_— How does one serve you until lies become truth when the truth stands right before you?_

  
_[the truth and all its bittersweetness]_

“””Who are you! You’re lying, you imposter!”””

These servants should really get a hold of themselves. But I, at the very least, sympathize with their want for answers.

“Ciel?”

The young master spoke as if he were talking to a ghost — we’ve dealt with undead bodies, death gods and whatnot but we have yet to encounter one who was truly _brought back to life_ — save for now.

“Missed me, _Criste_?”

The young master flinched upon hearing his real name.

Ciel smiled, indeed Vincent was right. He did, at some point in his life, mention that Criste was far too cute to look like him. Madame Red, in her dying moments, had also mentioned the young master to have taken a liking to his mother. Ciel, on the other hand, took after his father — his smile sweet and playful, as if you’d lose your legs the closer by him you walked.

_step_

Ciel descended from where he stood. His steps were nimble yet sure and the steady sound his heels made on the staircase filled the tense air. He stopped two steps from the ground and leaned forward to graze his fingers on the young master’s chin, only to leave it there as his sharp eyes stared into the ones below.

Their irises took pride int he same colour, yet Criste’s eyes were more feeble. Their lashes dark blue and long but the younger’s normally hostile eyes turned soft; fear and a dangerous kind of inquisitiveness overpowered the facade he so painstakingly practiced for 3 years. His legs had gone weak, and it’s uncertain whether his face was wet from the rain or his fear had driven his nerves restless.

“I was rather dismayed. I had hoped my dear brother would be the first I would see upon my waking but alas, I was greeted with a queer laugh. Sad to say he was a familiar face. Father and I would often visit him on some errands as we were young.” His fingers were tracing the young master’s frail jaw. Despite having been presumably asleep for the past three years, he seemed to have been in rather august health. His smile never faltered, it was almost perfect save for the slight gap he left open, “And you, butler, what are you?”

His senses are keen. A queer laugh — Undertaker took upon him the responsibility of Ciel’s care (that is, unless he and their predecessors had an agreement — this I can’t say for sure) and their time spent together, not to mention the exposure his predecessor indulged him in, has made a skill manifest within Ciel. I am merely able to say he’s pinned me awfully well.

To the rightful earl, despite not being my master, he is one who Criste regards with fear and respect. I am merely a butler, who am I to sully the name of that whom I am coveted to?

I get on one knee, as if I were genuflecting. _“My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am wary of saying what I am for fear it would startle the other household workers, but I am the young master’s butler.”_

He snickered and let out what one could call a chuckle. _“Nice to meet you, dog. I assume my brother named you — the Phantomhive family always did have a superb sense of humour.”_ A sarcastic laugh snaked its way as he identified me as a dog. The Phantomhive ~~brats~~ brothers are evil. Similarly, their jokes are odious. But one must admit his French was flawless. Being with his father often, he may have gone to France to deal with some _issues_ , those he mentioned were errands, of the royal family. Leave it to those who would seek the aide of Evil Aristocrats—age is nugatory; may the toddlers ease the queen's qualms. He blinked and his expression dimmed, if only for a moment.

 

I’m a demon yet I fear him, somewhat. But what good would I be as a Phantomhive butler if I couldn’t steady my legs in the midst of one who has _cheated death_?

 

The rest of the servants have gone demented. This situation truly is rather awry, and they seem to want nothing to do with this as of the moment. Not when the confusion is merely reaching its peak. But they may not act without the permission of their master, or the head butler. I gesture to them and they scurry to their rooms, minds boggled and eyes tricked. It seems even the snakes had gone awfully quiet. The only one to stay behind was the one person who had personally served both the young masters, Tanaka.

“Tanaka Jii-san, as expected of one my father chose to retain in our service.”

That old man truly is a multifaceted being. It seems he had caught onto what the young master had been up to upon hiding behind the name of his elder brother. It may be that he was very sharp before the devastating events from three years ago and happened. The young masters were Tanaka’s responsibility upon being relieved as Vincent’s personal butler (that is, the one who accompanies him on his _…work_ ) and I trust he had learned the slightly vague differences between the two, and — “Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive.”

The Phantomhive butlers, supposing my understanding is precise, are chosen personally by the current heads. Delving deeper into their personalities, it seems they, considering who brought them up, demand for a few things in common — that we never lie. Never did the old man address Criste as the Earl, but it is true that he is the current head being the only one from the Phantomhive bloodline that had been present at the time. He was there when the family was buried, Rachel, Vincent, Sebastian, and an empty grave for the heir.

“Dear brother, would you care to say anything? You’re unsettlingly silent.” Though his concern may be true, his slight laugh was befitting of a notorious noble — the real notorious child. He was whom people addressed to as a devil spawned from a family of phantoms lurking in the depths of the underworld, killing those who choose to resurface. They smell your fear, and lap it up as if it were honey. One truly can’t escape the guard dog’s watch.

“I needed a few moments. I-, I just-,” one can’t tell whether Criste wanted to embrace his brother, or to strangle him — or himself, for that matter. This was all too much for the young, confused master, but for now…

_hit_

A hit from the young earl had knocked the younger twin unconscious. “I expect tomorrow would be sublime. Put my dear brother to sleep, I need not speculate he needs to recover.” Tanaka and I headed over to ease the weight off of the young earl’s arms. “It seems he has been using his own room, I shall be in mine. I expect you two know the room I occupy?” Tanaka and I nodded. “Then, I shall retire. I am to stay in my quarters lest any of you need me.”

He ascended the stairs, his heels considerably lower than the unconscious child in my arms. As he reached the top of the flight, he glanced back one last time.

“I bid you all goodnight.”

His smile sent a grim wave over our bodies.

His steps echoed through the hall as the lights dimmed and completely flickered to a close.

 

_Tomorrow will certainly be sublime._

 

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 129 left me downright crazy -- what was our!ciel's real name? (well I assumed he was the one hiding behind the name because he couldn't be the heir to the position of earl unless he was the older brother, or something, though he could have stayed himself, he hasn't made himself known after having been confined at home due to being sickly) well, anyway, here's my take on their little reunion, I can't wait for chapter 130!! :(( Yana Toboso please why hahhuhuhu


End file.
